Una hermosa Maid castaña
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras perder en un juego de mesa, Lynn debe cumplir un cierto "pedido" para su hermano, ¿qué será?. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Una hermosa Maid castaña:** **Lynn pierde una competencia y tiene que vestirse para su hermano, pero a ella le gusta ese "papel" que le toca y decide pasar al siguiente nivel, ¿qué sucederá?. No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Perder, jamás había tenido una derrota de esa manera, ni siquiera en los deportes o en su casa, pero, ¿era necesario vestirse de esa manera?. Parecía la Sirvienta de Lola y más cuando se trataba de evitar que la pequeña Princesa soltara todos los secretos de ellas a sus padres, pero por aquella vez, no fue la rubia modelo, sino su propio hermano, con el cual había perdido en un juego de mesa y él había impuesto esas condiciones: Si ganaba Lincoln, ella debía aceptar que era una mala perdedora y debía vestir aquel uniforme de Maid francesa, diseñado por Leni, cosa que le dejaba una verdadera repugnancia a su ser. Por otro lado, si ella ganaba, Lincoln debía ser su "sujeto de prueba" en todos los deportes que ella hiciera y en especial con el fútbol americano.

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Ya estás listo?.- Preguntó el albino, el cual la estaba esperando su habitación y de ahí la castaña, vistiendo aquel uniforme de Maid francesa, caminando con torpeza por aquellos zapatos negros y demás accesorios.

\- Solo...solo terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿sí?.- Pidió con un tono de disgusto en su voz, pasando delante del chico, el cual le detuvo, tomándole de las manos.

Ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Preguntó el albino, cosa que incomodó a al castaña.

Jamás en su vida iba a perdonarse algo como eso, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos: Ella, Lynn Loud, la deportista de la familia, la que nunca permitiría que nadie le quitara su territorio, sus dominios, iba perdido en un simple juego de mesa, ¿acaso fue una conspiración de sus hermanas y Lincoln contra ella?. Se preguntaba qué había hecho de malo, ¿fue por una mala maniobra de sus fichas? y ahora, al verse de esa manera, solo le causaba asco, ya que su reputación había sido dañada por completo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Tener que vestirme de esta manera, me hace ver como una estúpida, una fracasa.- Sostuvo con desilusión en su voz, mientras que se sentaba en la cama con su hermano, el cual le gustaba aquella Lynn, se veía tan tierna y dulce.- No...no quisiera saber qué puede pasarme en el Futuro, Linky.- Añadió ella, pero en esos momentos, el albino la tomó suavemente de la cintura y la arrastró hasta él, quien la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho.

\- Oye, no digas eso, además, no te hace ver como una perdedora eterna, yo sé que tu posición, tu Imperio, jamás morirá, tienes que creerme, mira, entiendo que eres tenaz y todo, pero...emmm, solo no seas así todo el tiempo, sé alguien más moderada, que no haga tanto escándalo y, ups, perdón.- Se disculpó a lo último, tras darle ese apoyo, pero temía que ya lo hubiera arruinado todo.

\- No te preocupes.- Respondió ella y dio un respiro muy hondo.- Aunque me veo horrible con esto.- Se lamentó por ese "estado" en el que se encontraba, pero el chico simplemente volvió a atraerla y no la soltó.

\- No, no eres horrible, te ves muy hermosa.- Señaló el chico y de ahí la besó en los labios.

Las mejillas de Lynn se volvieron carmesí, no podía creer que estaba siendo besada por su hermano, ¿acaso era un sueño?. A él le gustaba que se vistiera de Maid y que ahora ese fuera el "plan" suyo, tenerla en sus brazos. Pronto, la chica retrocedió un poco, pero volvió a caer rendida sobre sus brazos.

\- No temas, Lynn, yo no le diré a nadie de esto.- Prometió el joven, jugando con los cabellos de la castaña.

\- ¿Lo prometes?. Jejejeje, igualmente creo que esto me está gustando mucho.- Mencionó la chica, quien volvía a aquel "juego" con su hermano, recostándose en la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la habitación y de ahí seguir con los besos.

\- Te lo prometo, ninguno de los dos dirá nada de esto, Mi Hermosa Maid Castaña.- Prometió el chico, quien acercó aún más a la deportista y ésta quedó unida a sus labios.

\- Así será, Mi Lindo Conejito.- Finalizó la joven y continuaron besándose por un largo tiempo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Si preguntan de dónde saqué esta idea, la tomé de una imagen que vi en Internet de Lynn vestida como Maid y con Lincoln en sus brazos. Siendo franco, siempre deseé con hacer un Loudcest de este tipo y puede que para el Futuro haya más.**

 **Les haré una pregunta: ¿Quieren que vuelvan los fics que hacía de Linka y sus hermanos?.**

 **Buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


End file.
